religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Yorubareligie
en of voorouders]] '' staat voor onweer en rechtspraak]]thumb|[[Ifa Orakel]] De Yorubareligie is de oorspronkelijke religie van het Yorubavolk. Het heeft een centraal concept onder de naam Olodumare. Er zijn erediensten voor natuurkrachten, of geesten, die Orisha's worden genoemd. Gedachtewereld In de religie van de Yoruba is de god Olodumare het centrale concept. Hij wordt ook Olorun genoemd. Olodumare is een levenskracht die altijd al bestaan heeft, en alles geschapen heeft. Hij is de bron van de ase (àshe). Ase is de kracht om iets te laten gebeuren, bijvoorbeeld om iets te scheppen uit niets, iets in beweging te zetten, of om iets tot leven te laten komen. Olodumare is vormloos, vaak als niet mannelijk of vrouwelijk beschouwd, wordt zelden afgebeeld, en heeft geen eredienst. Het communiceert dus niet direct met de wereld. Dit gebeurt via natuurkrachten, bemiddelende krachten of "geesten", die Orisha's heten (ook gespeld als Orisa of Orixa). In de visie van Europese missionarissen was Olodumare een hoogste "god" en waren de Orisha's lagere "goden". Iedere Orisha belichaamt een specifieke uitingsvorm van de net genoemde kracht ase: We zien ase terug in natuurlijke of culturele verschijnselen, zoals ziekte, landbouw, een regenboog of wijsheid. Ieder van die verschijnselen is nu geassocieerd met een van de Orisha's. Voor de net genoemde vier voorbeelden zijn dat respectievelijk Sopona, Orisha Oko, Osumare en Orunmila. Er bestaat dus een groot aantal Orisha's voor tussenkomst met Olodumare. De Orisha's Omdat je met Olodumare niet in contact kan treden, is de eredienst in de Yorubareligie gericht op de Orisha's als schakel tussen mensheid en god. Hiervoor worden altaren en tempels opgericht, en hieraan worden offers gebracht. Er is een hele mythologie omtrent de Orisha'sZie bijvoorbeeld een verhaal over het ontstaan van Ife. Er zijn veel regionale verschillen tussen de verhalen. Met de mythes hebben de Orisha's karakters toegekend gekregen. Deze karakters hoeven niet alleen goede kanten te hebben: Het zijn geen mensen, en ze hoeven zich niet aan een moraal te houden. Obatala, de creativiteit, is nogal eens dronken, en Eshu is een intrigant. Orisha's waar bij de Yoruba vaak sprake van is, zijn, behalve de bovengenoemde: * Obatala. Staat voor creativiteit en is boodschapper van Olodumare * Sango. Staat voor onweer en rechtspraak. * Ogun. Staat voor gereedschappen, wapens en oorlog. * Eshu. (Legba) Boodschapper en bedrieger. Hij kent ase toe, wordt geassocieerd met kruisingen van wegen, en bedrog. Missionarissen maakten hier de "duivel" van. * Oduduwa. Oduduwa is de mythische eerste koning van de Yoruba. Hij is dan een assistent van Obatala. In andere mythen is Oduduwa een vrouwelijke kracht, geassocieerd met de aarde. * Ifa is een Orisha die de toekomst voorspelt. Het Ifa-Orakel is internationaal een van de bekendste aspecten van de Yorubareligie. * Osanyin. Is de Orisha van de kruidengeneeskunde. * ''Yemoja''. Staat voor water en moederschap. * Oya. De wervelwind, is de vrouw van Sango. Net als Oduduwa de eerste koning van de Yoruba is, worden sommige andere Orisha's geassocieerd met historische of mythische personages. Zo maakten Yoruba politici gebruik van de religie door oude koningen of helden tot Orisha te verheffen: Sango is ook de vierde koning van de Yoruba S. Johnson: The History of the Yorubas, Londen, 1926. Olodumare heeft meerdere benamingen. Ze geven allemaal aan dat hij het middelpunt van de religie is. Olorun betekent "Heer van de lucht". Olodumare betekent "de Eeuwige". Een andere naam is Alase, de "Bron van de ase". Verspreiding Er zijn geen zendelingen in de religie van de Yoruba. De religie heeft zich alleen verspreid door de Europese handel in Afrikaanse slaven, waardoor hij meekwam naar Noord- en Zuid-Amerika. Het principe van de religie is daar in een aantal landen, als Brazilië (Candomblé, Umbanda) en Cuba (Santería), in gemeenschappen van nakomelingen van de ontvoerde slaven in stand gebleven, al is het sterk vermengd met andere Afrikaanse of Europese religies, en hebben Orisha's andere namen of betekenissen gekregen. Niettemin bestaan er aan de westelijke zijde van de Atlantische oceaan nog delen van de oorspronkelijke traditie die in West-Afrika reeds verloren zijn gegaan. Met de groeiende invloed van de Yorubastaten van de 14e tot de 18e eeuw, heeft de religie zijn sporen nagelaten in religies in naburige gebieden. Het rijk Dahomey moest in het begin van de 18e eeuw zijn meerdere erkennen in de historische Yorubastaat OyoE. MBokolo: Afrique Noire, Histoire et Civilisations, deel 1, Parijs, 1995. In de Voodooreligie, die beleden wordt in het gebied van het toenmalige Dahomey, zijn heden ten dage nog veel parallellen te vinden met de Yorubareligie. *P. McGregor : The Moon and Two Mountains, London, 1966 *B. Lawal : Divinity, Creativity and Humanity in Yoruba Aesthetics, in: The Journal of the Sydney Society of Literature and Aesthetics, Vol.15, 1, 2005, pagina 161 e.v. *R.F. Thompson: Flash of the Spirit, Vintage, New York, 1984 }} categorie:religie Categorie:Cultuur in Nigeria Categorie: Religie in Afrika bg:Йоруба митология de:Religion der Yoruba en:Yoruba religion es:Mitología yoruba hu:Joruba vallás it:Mitologia yoruba pt:Religião Yorùbá